Thank Merlin for Ringpops
by CherriLuvsMusic
Summary: "I've got everything ready for Hermione's birthday and the proposal." "Er...about the ring..." "TOMORROW MORNING? But it has to be today!" "Well..." said Blaise. He handed Draco a small package. "Good luck, mate." he said, before disappearing. R&R!


A/N: Hello all!

So today, September 19th, is Hermione Granger's birthday, which I just realized yesterday. So for that occasion, I've decided to write this short one-shot. I apologize-it's rather quick, and it's probably not my best piece of work, but in my defense, I wrote this entire thing, and edited it in a little over an hour, because I was in a hurry to upload this. Also, the wording might be a little strange because I wrote this is third person, which I do not normally do, so yeah. I hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling, so I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Neither do I own the trademark to Tootsie Rolls, hugs, _The Lion King_, or Ringpops. So far, I have not contributed much to society.

And thank you to books13, and zozmei, who you should check out and bug her about updating her fanfics, because she hasn't for over 6 months now. Ok, thanks guys.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was a perfectionist. You could tell so, just by looking at his neatly pressed clothes, stormy grey eyes, and his silver-blonde hair. When he did something, he had to do it perfectly. Today, he was even more so. After all, it was September 19th. It was HER birthday.<p>

"Alright, so I have the reservation at the restaurant, the cake on the counter, the flowers in the vase, my sophisticated suit being pressed, the doves in their cages, and..." he paused, smiling slightly. He drew a picture from his wallet, and smiled at the smiling brunette with soft brown eyes looking back at him.

"...the ring on the way."

Hermione Jean Granger had been his girlfriend for the past 4 years, and this was it. He was going to do an epic proposal. He had even ordered and paid for a goblin-made ring that he was sure Hermione would love.

He was almost certain she'd say yes. I mean, why wouldn't she? He had money, a huge house, it was obvious that she returned his feelings, and he, if he should say so himself, was just about the sexiest man alive.

He was distracted by a crinkling sound. It sounded like...the lid of the cake coming off. He scowled.

"Blaise Zabini, get your arse out of my kitchen, and don't you dare even THINK about eating that cake!"

There was a moment of silence before the reply came.

"...Can't I just have a tiny edge of the frosting?"

Draco stormed into the kitchen and dragged his Italian, dark-skinned best friend away from the cake.

"Do you know how much I spent on that cake?" he asked, firmly.

"No...? How much?" inquired Blaise.

"More than I should've, and more than your life is worth." he growled, punching his best friend square in the chest.

"Alright! Merlin, Draco, if you keep using your money like this, you'll have no more than the Weaselys."

"Please. My job at the ministry gives me more than enough." scoffed Draco.

Blaise rolled his eyes. He fumbled around in his pockets and pulled out a little wrapped candy.

"What the hell is that?" asked Draco, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Tootsie Roll." he said, holding it up, offering it to him.

"That? Sounds more like some sort of hug." replied Draco, with a look of disgust on his face.

Blaise just looked at him and then awkwardly walked towards him with his arms out.

"Wha...what are you doing?" asked Draco, backing up.

"You need a hug." said Blaise.

"Wha... Get away from me, you creep!"

"You know you want a hug!"

"I swear on Merlin's grave that if you touch me, Blaise, I will cut off you head and p-"

"Hug time!"

"Zabini, I swear!"

"Alright, alright!" exclaimed Blaise. "I don't understand why Hermione likes you-you're so uncuddly."

"'Uncuddly' is not a word."

"Oh, so you're a tight-arse too."

"Shut up, Zabini."

"Calm down, Draco. Besides. It's already 5. Shouldn't you be heading down to the restaurant?"

"Oh! Ok! Don't mess anything up, Blaise." said Draco, frantically gathering his stuff. He hurriedly put on his suit, grabbed the roses, shrunk the cake and put it in a pouch of his, and turned back to his best friend. "And don't forget to get me the ring. I'm expecting it by 5:15. That's when Hermione'll be there."

"Calm down, you're tensing up." said Blaise, shaking his head. "Hakunamatata."

"What the hell? Is that some sort of candy again?"

Blaise suddenly burst into song. "It means no worries, for the rest of your days! It's our problem-free, philosophy-"

"Shut up!"

And with that, the blond haired, grey-eyed wizard disapparated.

* * *

><p>He walked down towards the restaurant, when suddenly, he felt something hit his shoulder.<p>

"Wha..." he looked, and as soon as he did, let out a stream of cusswords.

The goopy white substance released by the two doves that had gotten loose was beginning to drip down his shirt. He swore, and drew his wand and muttered a spell, drenching his entire shoulder with water.

"Ah, it'll dry." he muttered. He continued towards the restaurant, at a sort of a jog.

The _Bella Italia_ was one of the fanciest Italian wizard restaurants in England. Only those with money could manage to get a good table. Fortunately, money was no problem for Draco.

"May I help you, sir?" asked the man behind the counter, dressed in a suit.

"I have a reservation for a room under the name of Malfoy." said Draco, smoothly.

"Wand please?" asked the man. Draco drew his, showing the man. He nodded.

"Very well. First door on your left." he announced.

"And I'm expecting Hermione Granger in a few minutes." he told the man, before heading towards the door.

Draco pulled the cake from the pouch it was in, and set it on the side table, and pulled the roses from his coat pocket.

He looked around-everything looked right except...

"Oh. The candle." he muttered. With his free hand, he drew his wand.

"Incendio." he muttered. A spark of fire flew from his wand, lighting the candle. Unfortunately, it wasn't the only thing that caught fire. The roses he was holding were burning brightly, and Draco groaned.

"Aguamenti!" he called.

He drenched the flowers, and groaned. The flowers were completely burnt. All, but one.

He chuckled at it. "You," he said, pointing to the flower, "are invincible." Then, he stopped. "Holy mother of Merlin, I'm talking to a flower."

He set the flower on the table, turning to the cake.

"Maybe I should put candles on it. Isn't that what muggles do?" he asked, wondering out loud. Carefully, he opened the lid and pulled the cake from the box.

He looked at the fireplace, and then checked his watch. _5:14_.

Blaise had one more minute before Draco was going to rip his head off for being late.

And just as the time turned to 5:15, a crackle was heard, and the Italian wizard stepped out from the fireplace, looking slightly distraught.

"What's with that expression? Where's the ring?" inquired Draco, with a frown.

"About that…uhm…I just received your owl…and apparently the goblins are running behind schedule, and so they said that they'd get it to you by tomorrow morning." said Blaise, with a face that showed that he was slightly worried that Draco might explode.

"WHAT? Tomorrow morning? She'll be here any second now!" exclaimed Draco. "How am I supposed to propose without a ring? It has to be today! It's her birthday!"

"Er…well," said Blaise, digging around in his pockets. He pulled out a small package, and handed it to the blonde.

"Good luck, Draco." He said, and with that, he grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it to the fireplace, and disappeared.

Draco looked at the package, and opened it. "What the hell is a 'ring pop'?" He pulled out a sort of candy thing that was in the shape of a ring with a plastic band.

"Muggles." He said, shaking his head. Suddenly, he froze.

"I'm Hermione Granger? I have am supposed to meet someone here…"

He quickly picked up the cake, and ran across the room. He could already hear her faint footsteps getting louder and louder by the second.

In his haste, he tripped, letting out a loud, unattractive, "ARAGH!"

His fall was stopped by something soft, and creamy. He let out a stream of cuss words as he stood up.

The cake that once sat on its plate, looking ever so beautiful and delectable, was now smothered across his shirt.

And right then, the door opened.

"Draco?"

Hermione Granger's big brown eyes looked over at her boyfriend, and her confused look immediately vanished. Instead, her lips stretched out into a smile. Then a grin. And then she was holding her stomach, laughing so hard, he thought that it'd only be a matter of seconds before she was rolling around on the ground.

He ignored her laughter, walked over to the table, and picked up that one rose that survived the fire.

"Happy Birthday, 'Mione." He said, with an emotionless expression.

"What happened to you?" she laughed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'll tell you…during our honeymoon." He smirked.

She froze. "Our…what?"

He came down on one knee in front of her, and pulled out the ring pop.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

"What kind of ring is that? Is that one of those muggle candies?" she asked, completely ignoring his question.

"WHAT? I'M ASKING YOU TO MARRY ME! ARE YOU REALLY ASKING ABOUT THE RING RIGHT NOW? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! MERLIN'S LOW-CUT, SUPER TIGHT, STRIP CLUB-ISH-"

"Yes!" she said, smiling.

He stopped. "'Yes' what? You want Merlin's low-cu-"

"No, you idiot! Yes, I'll marry you," she laughed.

He sighed in relief, and went forth the hug her.

"Wait a second. Do you mind…wiping the frosting off of your shirt?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes playfully. "Women. So picky."

"I've got it." She said, drawing her wand. She muttered something, and the frosting began to disintegrate, until it was completely gone.

"That's why they call you what they do-Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of our generation." He smiled.

"Correction. Hermione_ Malfoy_, the brightest witch of our generation." She chuckled.

He kissed her, and drew back with a smile. She looked at the ring he was holding.

"So, do you want to explain what just happened here?" asked Hermione.

He replied with a low chuckle. "Well, let's just say, I owe Blaise a big thanks, and Thank Merlin for Ring pops."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What'd you think? **

**So please review! Leave your comments in the box that is titled "review this chapter/story" or whatever it says!**

**Thank you so much for all your support!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


End file.
